Catapult Zombie
The Catapult Zombie rides a vehicle that rolls in onto the player's lawn, occupying and destroying plants in the first two columns (from the right). He then stops his vehichle, and starts lobbing basketballs at the last plant (closest to the house, or the chimney on the roof) in his row. Once this zombie kills a plant, it moves forward slightly and continues attacking the next plant. When it runs out of basketballs, or if he kills all of the plants in the row, the Catapult Zombie drives towards the player's plants in a similar fashion as a Zomboni (although it does not produce ice trails). In the process, he will squash any plants he comes into contact with. Suburban Almanac Entry Catapult Zombie Catapult Zombie operates heavy machinery. Toughness: medium Special: lobs basketballs at your plants Of all the things Catapult Zombie could launch with his catapult, basketballs seemed like the best and most obvious choice. Overview Absorbs 34 Normal Damage Shots. Appearance changes upon absorption of 10 and 20 normal damage shots, begins to vibrate after 29 Normal Damage 'Shots, with the front bumper of the catapult showing damage before exploding. Strategy Use Spikeweeds and Spikerocks to pop the tires, and if you don't have one available, use Umbrella Leaves to knock the basketballs back while your offensive plants take care of it with it. This is a good idea if you have any expensive plants like Twin Sunflowers or Cob Cannons in the back. Keep in mind that if you plant a Spikeweed or Spikerock beneath the back tire of the Catapult Zombie's vehicle it will not kill it; it appears to be steel. You also shouldn't plant any non-instant plant other than Spikeweed or Spikerock in the first two columns to the right, if there are Catapult Zombies in the level, because it will kill them when it´s approaching. In Survival: Endless, Umbrella Leaves are a must because any Spikeweeds or Spikerocks you have previously planted will quickly be destroyed by the hordes of stacked Catapult Zombies, Zombonis, andGargantuars. Magnet-shrooms are useless against it even though the Machine is made out of metal, but you can use any freezing plants such as the Winter Melon, Snow Pea, and Ice-shroom to slow down the Catapult Zombie. :'Note: Pumpkins are useless for directly defending plants against it, because the Catapult Zombie aims for the plant inside the Pumpkin first before they go for the Pumpkin. Trivia The Zomboni and Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that drive vehicles, besides Dr. Zomboss in his Zombot. *It has 20 basketballs. .]] *It takes the Catapult Zombie 5 basketballs to destroy a plant. *Although it has higher health than most plants, the Garlic only takes six basketballs before dying, the same as any other plant being eaten (other than defensive plants). *Apart from the Digger Zombie, the Catapult Zombie is the only zombie to attack the plants in reverse order (until it runs out of basketballs). *If there are no plants in the Catapult Zombie's row, it will drive towards the house or the chimney. *If a basketball hits a plant nearby an Umbrella Leaf, there will be no sound, except a Splat made by the said plant unlike the Bungee Zombies stealing a plant nearby an Umbrella Leaf making a "SPROING!!!" sound. *The Catapult Zombie, the Zomboni, the Zombie Bobsled Team (on ice), and Dr. Zomboss are the only Zombies with Vehicles. *It is unknown how a popped tire can make the Catapult Zombie's catapult machine explode and the same goes with theZomboni. *The Catapult Zombie can squash two plants every stop because the Catapult Zombie is bigger than a square. *You need the Catapult Zombie in Homerun Derby. **If he dies in Homerun Derby, the game is over. **Killing one produces another one. Avoid using an instant kill while he's there while more zombies are faster in the game. *The Catapult Zombie tilts a little bit when it lobs basketballs. *In the Home page of the official Plants VS Zombies website, the Catapult Zombie is seen holding a sign saying, "Try the Zombatar!", not riding his catapult vehicle, and wearing glasses. *The Catapult Zombie, the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Ladder Zombie, the Gargantuar, the Zomboni, and the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon) are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by itself without eating the plant. *If a plant is planted below the Catapult Zombie, the plant will be immediately be squashed. *In Homerun Derby, his appearance changes to a baseball coach. *When the Catapult Zombie is frozen or paralyzed, the vehicle has the inability to crush plants. *Catapults vary in moving speed. Category:Zombies Category:Vehicle Zombies Category:Roof